A cindesori story
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: Tittle pretty much says it all. I hope you will enjoy and can read through my bad grammar.


**A Cindesori story**

**(just a fic I created during some lesson in my first year. I hope you'll enjoy it. I've recently been in Disney, so that's why I am all about fairy tales again.)**

**Chapter one**

'You know, in every body's life there is a day in which everything goes like you wanted too. My day has yet to come. My name is Cindesori and this is my story'

On a rather cold day in January, that's were my story begins. I was just getting dressed when I heard this: ''Cindesori, get you F*!#*NG butt down here'' it was one of my stepbrothers named Hidan Akatsuki.

It wasn't always like this, I used to live with my grandma and granddad, until my granddad past away. Grandma had found herself a new man called Zetsu Akatsuki, he was from some rich family. He had two sons, whom were rather annoying. Not long after founding out Zetsu was cheating, my grandma committed suicide and joined the rest of my family. I didn't do the same thing, I thought I was stronger then that.

''I am coming sir'' I quickly putted on my dirty and old clothes. The Akatsuki' s may be rich but never gave me new clothes and treated me like their maid.

Just when I was about to come and see what Hidan needed, my door was kicked open by my other stepbrother: Tobi Akatsuki. While Hidan was the aggressive and about swearing, Tobi was the one with a bloody messed up mind.

''We want breakfast'' both siblings demanded. Neither was capable of taking care of themselves and needed me to provide food. I simply nodded and went downstairs to make their breakfast. Yet another long day was beginning for me.

I searched for ingredients in the kitchen, only to found out we had none. So I needed to do some shopping at the market. After all we needed groceries, secretly I smiled. It was always fun at the market and when I was young I loved to go to the market. And finally I had a good reason to leave this residence.

Meanwhile at the castle from king Pain…

Itachi sighed happily. He and prince Deidara (the king's only son and therefore his pride) were lying in bed. They were best friends and were always together.

'You're so pretty' Itachi thought and touched Deidara' s long, blond hair again The touch made Deidara stir a little.

''Good morning, my sunshine'' Itachi whispered in Deidara' s ear, making Deidara smile. Then he opened a baby-blue eye while a bang covered his other eye, like usual.

''Thank you, Itachi kun, yeah'' Deidara whispered.

''You know I always will be there for you, Dei-kun'' with those words Itachi caressed Deidara' cheek. They always had slept together, yet every time Deidara would thank Itachi.

Deidara always had been scared to be alone and a little paranoid. Once Itachi had stayed over, Deidara had slept much better. So therefore, this sleepover remained every day.

''Want me to grab some breakfast?'' Itachi asked.

''I've got a better idea, lets get some groceries down at the market and cook some, it has been a while since I have been to the village UN'' Deidara sat up and jumped excited.

''Well, I suppose we could'' Itachi said. To be honest, he didn't feel like going. And then something popped into his mind. Everyone looked up to the prince, something what Deidara hated since it was his wish to be normal.

''I will were a cloak, and nobody will notice it will be me UN'' Deidara said. Sometimes it seems he could read the raven-haired boys mind. They got dresses and walked to the market. They stopped at a vegetable stand.

''Sorry, you don't have enough money to buy this'' a big bold man told a little red-haired man.

''I see'' the red-haired said, but Deidara decided to help. So he asked polite ''excuse me, what costs a pound for these'' he pointed to the vegetables the red-haired man had wanted to buy.

'' ₤ 3.52 sir'' the big bold man said and Deidara bought them, before handing it to the red-haired man aka our Cindesori.

''Why thank you sir, but what did I do to deserve this?'' Cindesori asked.

''Come on Dei-kun, we should go on before your father is missing us'' Itachi said, pulling Deidara' s arm much like a little child would do. But Deidara and Cindesori kept staring to each other.

''I thought it was the right thing to do UN'' Deidara said. Cindesori had no words for it He had seen a little bit long blond hair and heard the name Dei-kun, so this must be the prince he concluded.

'Who would have guessed I would meet the prince today' Cindesori thought.

''Thank you sir'' Cindesori said.

''No thanks UN'' Deidara whispered and blushed a bit. Then he added ''Ita-kun, can we join, ehr what is your name again?'' he asked.

Cindesori didn't dare to tell his real name to such a handsome yet nice man. ''My name is … Sasori Aka, I mean Asakuna'' he lied.

''Sasori Asakuna, strange name, never heard it around here'' Itachi said sceptically.

''Itachi'' Deidara scolded and then said sweetly ''Can Sasori kun please join us'' He really knew how to talk into Itachi, especially because he knew he was special to Itachi.

''Well, we really should hurry'' Itachi said, not wanting the company from the red haired man.

''If it doesn't come out, it is no use. I am really graceful however for you being so generous. Besides I have to go'' Cindesori said.

''See, he doesn't want it either, so lets get going'' Itachi said but Deidara wasn't one to be easily talked off.

''I see, at least let me help you carrying it to your house. I really don't mind, we can get to know each other UN'' Deidara said.

Cindesori knew he couldn't say no since Deidara wanted it that badly. But he had to, or he would find out he had lied about his last name. How was he ever going to say no…

**This is pretty much all I wrote, I hope I can update this soon.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and could read through my bad grammar. Review this if you like it or if you have got any feedback.**

**And I wish you a happy new year.**


End file.
